hachans_precure_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Miyume Aicho
Miyume Aicho is a fanmade Star Twinkle Pretty Cure character by CureShiningSong. She loves butterflies, especially swallowtail butterflies. Her alter ego is Cure Eta, and her theme color is white. Personality Appearance Aga Agehana Miyume Aicho As Miyume Aicho, she has long pink hair and scarlet red eyes. She usually wears a dark magenta turtleneck and a dark magenta miniskirt. She also wears dark magenta leggings, magenta boots, a gold star necklace, and a special hair accessory that has three pink leaves at the top, followed by three dark magenta circles going down vertically and increasing in size along the way, followed by five leaves with three dark magenta ones in the middle and two light magenta ones on the outside. Cure Eta History Backstory As a young fairiling, Aicho went by the name Aga, named after her love of butterflies. She didn’t know much, but was filled to the brim with love. The Birth of Agehana One day, Kitsudeme tricked her into going with him. He altered her to be able to take on a form similar to a butterfly-like human girl. He also wiped her memories of the past and implanted violent data from what he gathered from Heideri. Thus, Agehana was born. Human Life In an attempt to destroy the Pretty Cure, Kitsudeme lied to Aga about the Cures, saying that they were evil people who only wanted to control the universe. He convinced her when he said that they hated butterflies and wanted to kill every last one. Aga then took on the human identity of Miyume Aicho and went to attend Mihoshi Middle School. Life Alongside the Cures Though she was told they were wicked people, it was hard for Aicho to believe that the Pretty Cures were all that bad. They even seemed nice... but Kitsudeme told her that they deceived people this way, and that she mustn’t be fooled as well. It was hard for young Aicho to ignore them, however... Learning More About Kitsudeme Kitsudeme starts mysteriously disappearing on her, and she starts to worry... but then she learns about the fact that he's been fighting the Pretty Cure this whole time. She wants to help him and starts learning how to change her forms on her own. Being Found Out One battle, she gets up close in combat with the other cures. While battling Cure Aurora, she gets injured and slightly hesitated to move. Cure Aurora notices the accessory that Agehana was wearing in her hair during that amount of time. It was the exact same one as the one that Aicho wore. Cure Aurora then pointed it out to the others and all of a sudden, they were all just talking to her in an attempt to help her. This not only frustrated Agehana but also infuriated her. And Kitsudeme was angry as well... Learning Kitsudeme's True Intentions After being yelled at by Kitsudeme, Aga asks why he doesn't just change his form and spy on the cures instead. Kitsudeme says that he can't do that because he's the commander. Aicho asks why that matters, and he says his pawns do all the work. Aga asks if she's just a pawn to him and, without even thinking, he says that she is just a pawn to him, but more of a puppet, a Marionette. Aicho is broken-hearted and runs away. Kitsudeme realizes what he said and throws stuff. He then sets himself on getting the pawn back, meaning he'd have to do work himself. Going to the Pretty Cure for Help After running away from Kitsudeme, the one who looked after her and raised her, she doesn't know how to survive. She then goes to Miku, aka Cure Aurora, and asks for sanctuary. Miku brings her to the others and they all help take care of her. Facing Kitsudeme Once More No matter where Aicho goes, it seems that Kitsudeme is following her and always is attacking them. One day, she had finally had enough of Kitsudeme and decides to face him. Though she keeps on running away and getting scared, she tries her best to be brave. However, it doesn't take much for her to feel like disappearing and cowering away again. Sacrificing Herself For Another The Pretty Cure appear just in time to protect Aicho from Kitsudeme, who was now set on killing her. However, the hatred burning in his heart allowed him to overpower the cures. Fuwa flies into Aicho's arms, scared of what will happen next. Kitsudeme gets inside her head and telepathically tells her that without him, she would be nothing. He had created her and made her who she was today. He told her that she can't change herself to be like the cures, she was nothing. She had no worth to herself and she was an enemy by those she was being protected by. He asked her if she actually wanted to cause them pain, suffering, trouble and sadness? Aicho was scared and couldn't think. Kitsudeme took this as an advantage and told her what to do: to bring Fuwa to him. Aicho, who couldn't think, only did what she knew she could do: follow orders. She slowly approached him at first, but then she realized what he was trying to do to her. She couldn't stop herself. All she could do was speed up. When she was just inches away from Kitsudeme, she spun around and ran right by him. She was chased by the Nottorei until she was at a cliff. Aicho didn't notice and ran right over the cliff. She didn't want to let Fuwa get hurt, so she turned around so her back faced the earth. Transforming into Cure Eta During the fall, Fuwa sensed her courage. She was willing to put herself in harm's way, to get hurt from hundreds of feet in a drop, and to even die to protect the young alien. Fuwa summoned transformation items and they fell towards Aicho. At this point, it was now or never for Aicho. She didn't want Fuwa's efforts to go to waste, so she made her decision. With a free hand, she grabbed the two items in one go and started her transformation. She then rose up by jumping off a butterfly shape halfway down the fall. She was back, and she was ready to be brave. Not Your Normal Cure As Cure Eta fought Kitsudeme, she realized that she was a little overpowered compared to the other cures. After the battle, when she transformed back, she realized that her pen and her pendant were different! First of all, her pendant was a light orange color and the other cures had a hot pink. Secondly, her pen didn’t even LOOK like a Star Color Pen! It was an orange color and it bore the symbol of the constellation Scorpius. She then remembered a third item she had. Something that she had generated during the battle. She remembered that it was white and pink, with a butterfly design on it! Something was telling Aicho that she was no ordinary cure. Becoming Friends With Shion-Chan Because she was a former villain, Shion held a grudge against her. Shion wasn't the kind to trust easily, but that much was obvious to Aicho. It took a while, but eventually she gained Shion's trust... and they became friends. Founding the Constellation Cures The Aura of a Pretty Cure A Third Member A Complete Squad? Hidden Princess? A Fourth Constellation? Relationships [[Kitsudeme|'Kitsudeme']] - Somewhat her father. He “found” her on Earth, alone and raised her. However, Aicho doesn’t really remember this. Niku Serenity - Kitsudeme's nemesis. He talks a lot about her and at first Aicho didn't know why. Hoshimiya Miku - Miku tries to be friends, but because she's a Pretty Cure, Aicho doesn't trust her at first. Tsukiya Shion - An ally of the Pretty Cure that later turns into one because of her desire for Aicho to not be alone. Katsuki Megumi - A florist who becomes the third member of the Constellation Cures because of her desire for everyone in the world to be happy and find their happiness... and Megumi wanted to be a part of that and help to make her dream a reality. Helia Yumiko - A princess who Aicho loses her marbles around. She always seems to like enter a bubble of bad luck and ends up tripping or dropping something. Whenever Aicho tries to talk to her at first, she ends up stuttering and not saying what she wants to say. Later, however, once Yumiko becomes a Pretty Cure, Aicho felt more relaxed around her and was able to talk to her more easily. Maybe it was just that Aicho was intimidated at first? Fuwa - A fluffy alien that she saves the life of. Cure Eta Cure Eta is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Aicho. In order to transform, she needs her Star Constellation Pendant and her Star Scorpii Pen. She transforms using the quote "Constellar Charge!". Transformation Attacks Eta Dynamite '''- Using the Star Constellation Pendant Cure Eta can perform this attack. * '''Scorpii Eta Dynamite Eta Storm - Using the (TBA) Cure Eta can perform this attack. * Piscium Eta Storm Etymology Miyume - Aicho - Aga - based of Ageha, the Japanese word for Swallowtail butterflies. Agahana - a mix between Ageha, the Japanese word for Swallowtail butterflies, her former name, Aga, and Hana, the Japanese word for Flower. Songs Solos Duets Constellar Charge! (along with Tsukiya Shion and Katsuki Megumi) Trivia * Aicho's birthday or day of creation is November 16th. * Aicho's birthday is November 16th, making her star sign Scorpio. * Cure Eta is the first cure to use a Star Constellation Pendant to transform. * Cure Eta is the first cure to use the quote “Constellar Charge!” to transform. * Cure Eta is the first cure to use a Star Constellation Pen to transform. * Cure Eta is the only cure to use the Star Scorpii Pen. * Aicho is the leading member of the Constellation Cures, a squad separate from the Oc Squad. Gallery Miyume Aicho/Image Gallery Category:Article Stubs Category:Stub Category:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure Category:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure Characters Category:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure Oc Category:User:CureShiningSong Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fancharacter Category:Female Category:Females Category:Fan Villains Category:Female Villains Category:White Cure Category:Cures Category:Fan Cures Category:Ocs Category:Constellation Cures Category:Nottoraiders Category:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure �� Oc Squad Category:Aliens Category:Repented Villains